


Who do you think gave you that?

by miracleboys



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angsty at first, Attempt at Humor, Crack, M/M, it's really just crack lmao, there's a car crash but nothing too graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miracleboys/pseuds/miracleboys
Summary: Ushijima swears he'll treat Tendou better
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 116





	Who do you think gave you that?

**Author's Note:**

> what goes on in my mind...
> 
> EDIT: hi so i finally got around and edited this embarrassment lol and can u believe after using this hellsite for about 4 years i was today years old when i discovered.. the Rich Text option... yes, I've been using the HTML option like the dumbass i am. sometimes i have brain, most times i don't. what indeed goes on in my mind..
> 
> ANYWAY thank you so much for the people who took time to read this crack <3 im happy that i made you smile (◔‿◔)

They had a fight. It’s not that they don’t have fights, but this one was bad enough for Tendou to sleep over at Semi’s for an indefinite amount of time.

“We should cool down for a while.” Ushijima remembered Tendou say. He could see the tiredness in Tendou’s eyes. It was his fault. Again.

Ushijima wanted to say something but the lump in his throat was holding him back and Tendou took his silence as a yes and moved out that night.

It’s been two weeks since it happened and Ushijima feels miserable. He’s tired of waking next to an empty space; he’s tired of going home without seeing Tendou welcoming him; he’s tired of not seeing him smile; he’s tired of not seeing him laugh.

He picked up his phone and called Semi for the third time this week. He heard a click at the end of the line, “Semi—“

“ _When are you going to apologize to your boyfriend?_ ” It’s Shirabu, Ushijima’s mind registered.

“I…” he started. When _does_ he plan on apologizing? His mind draws a blank. He does plan on apologizing, but not right now. It doesn’t feel right. Then again, he hasn’t been feeling right since their fight.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know, it doesn’t—“

“ _Cut the crap_.” Shirabu cuts him off again. “ _It won’t ever feel right unless you apologize. I don’t know what kind of fight you had, but Tendou told us it’s your fault so please, for the love of fuck get your shit toge—_ “ Shirabu was cut off and he heard voices bickering in the background.

“ _Hey sorry ‘bout that_.” It’s Semi, “ _but yeah, Kenjirou’s right. You need to apologize_.”

Ushijima sighs, “I will.”

Semi chuckled. “ _That’s great. Hopefully soon though; Tendou’s been hogging the ice cream here_.”

It brought a slight smile to Ushijima’s face. “Okay.”

The call ends and Ushijima stared at the ceiling. _Tomorrow_. He thought. He’ll apologize tomorrow.

🥀

It was around 8 pm when he arrived home to a yet another empty house and goes straight to their room to change clothes. He finally grew balls to apologize after two weeks and he wants it to be perfect. Well, not exactly perfect but he at least wants to look presentable. He even bought the latest volume of the manga Tendou’s been reading as peace offering.

It’s about 9:15 when he arrived at Semi’s house and he suddenly felt nervous. Maybe he should’ve texted Tendou first. What if he doesn’t want to see him right now? What if he’s still upset? Ushijima rubbed his temples. He didn’t think this through. But he’s already here and all he has to do is ring the doorbell and hope that Tendou answers the door and apologize. It’s that easy but… What if?

Ushijima groaned and banged his head against the wheel. He started the engine and drove off. He’ll do it again tomorrow, this time without any mistakes. _Coward_. Ushijima focused his attention on the road and ignored the voice in his head, which suspiciously sounded like Shirabu.

Ushijima was nearing the intersection when he noticed someone running after his car through the rearview mirror. He looked back and realized it’s Tendou.

It hits him that Tendou’s always been the one chasing after him. He’s the one who confessed first, said I love you, and the one who initiates things. Ushijima’s been taking him for granted and now he wants to make things right. He heard a loud honk and immediately hit the brakes, but it wasn’t enough to prevent a collision. He felt like his body is burning and he could feel blood dripping down from his head. Ushijima felt his consciousness fading away and the last thing he heard is Tendou screaming his name.

🥀

Ushijima woke up and saw white. It’s not heaven, no. He knows he’s not dead yet because he could feel his body aching. He looked around and saw the doctor standing beside his bed, writing something on his clipboard.

“Oh good, you’re awake.” Ushijima’s mind barely registered what the doctor said.

“Tendou,” he tried to get sit up, “I need to talk to him.”

The doctor helped him sit up. “Don’t worry, your boyfriend’s outside.”

“How long was I out?” Ushijima asked. Why are his gums throbbing?

“About three weeks.” The doctor said. “You got into a head-on collision. It’s a miracle you got out in one piece. Although I can’t say the same for your teeth.”

“My what?”

“You got a teeth transplant. Don’t talk too much, it might hurt your gums.”

Ushijima stared at the doctor. “I had a what.”

The doctor cleared their throat, “anyway, I’ll let your boyfriend in so you can talk. Although I don’t think he’ll be able to reply properly.”

Ushijima furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as the doctor leaves the room but immediately lights up when he saw Tendou enter. He’s wearing a surgical mask but Ushijima saw the smile underneath it so he smiled back.

Tendou grabbed a chair and settled down beside Ushijima’s bed. _This is it_. After two weeks and an accident later, he finally got the chance to apologize.

“Satori—“ he started but stops when he felt two arms wrap around him for a hug. Ushijima leaned on his boyfriend and sighs. He missed this. He missed Tendou.

“I’m sorry.” He said as he hugged back. “You’re always there for me and I’ve been taking you for granted.”

Tendou pulled away and shook his head. Ushijima looked at his boyfriend’s eyes full of love and he wanted to cry.

“I have and I’m sorry.” He continued, “I’m going to make it up to you once I get discharged.”

Tendou laughed and boy is Ushijima glad to hear it again. Then Ushijima felt his gum throb, causing him to flinch. Tendou looked at him in concern.

“It’s okay. The doctor said I had a teeth transplant? Whatever that means.” Ushijima explained. “Why are you wearing a surgical mask, though? Are you sick?”

Tendou shook his head and mumbled something Ushijima couldn’t hear.

“Huh?” the latter furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

Tendou pulled down his mask, revealing toothless gums. “Who do you fink gave you the teef?”

🥀

Tendou woke up to Ushijima screaming. That’s a first, he thought. He turned back and saw his boyfriend sitting up, breathing heavily.

“Hey, you okay?” he asked. Ushijima took one look and hugged him.

“I’m sorry, I love you.” Ushijima whispers. Tendou hugged back and rubbed his back. “I love you too, but are you okay?”

Ushijima pulled back. “I… It’s nothing…”

“You had nightmare?” Ushijima nods slowly. Tendou pulled him down and put his arms around him.

“Don’t worry babe, I’ll protect you.” Tendou mumbled as he drifted back to sleep.

Ushijima looked at his boyfriend and then at the ceiling. Nope, he will never take his boyfriend for granted.

**Author's Note:**

> i remembered that one specific harry styles imagine at 3 am and i just had to write it down


End file.
